Lo que pienso de Zick
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que piensan el resto de personajes de MA sobre su protagonista con "todas las alergias del mundo"? Aquí lo descubrirás ;)
1. Elena

**— LO QUE PIENSO DE ZICK —**

 ** _Elena_**

* * *

¿Qué que es lo que pienso sobre mi mejor amigo? Pues en realidad nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente que ¡él es genial!

Lo admito, al principió pensé que el pobre tenía un problema muy grande de sesera, ¿y cómo no pensar otra cosa? Si decía que había monstruos y fantasmas en su casa, pero que solo él y su gato eran capaces de verlos. Pero una vez leí por ahí que los auténticos locos son los que no saben que están locos. Y aunque Zick se pasará el tiempo jurando que no estaba loco, pude ver siempre en sus ojos la sombra de la duda, esa que gritaba "¿realmente estoy loco?" Hasta él mismo dudaba de su cordura, y ese era el detalle que lo separaba de la excentricidad a la demencia. Así que la palabra correcta para denominarle es excéntrico. Y pensé que se había inventado lo de los monstruos para llamar la atención y que, no cabía duda, tenía una gran imaginación.

Muchos en la escuela piensan que me hice su amiga por pena. Se equivocan, y mucho. Aunque es cierto que no le creí desde el principio, tenéis que reconocer que él es muy divertido. Las historias que me contaba sobre sus monstruos siempre me sacaba más de una risa, y en ese momento era justo lo que necesitaba. Porque cuando le conocí acababa de perder a Charlie, mi amigo imaginario, y mis padres ya no me hacían tanto caso, debido a que los bebés en camino estaban ya a punto de llegar. Sin embargo, como yo era su única amiga, a Zick solo le interesaba yo. Y aunque suene egocéntrico y egoísta, eso me gustaba mucho. No todos los días tienes la suerte de que un chico guapo como Zick te de toda su atención... ehh, olvidad lo último que dije.

Entonces, llegó la Vaina.

Zick me dijo que su gato, Timothy, soltó a un monstruo peligroso contra mi y que había que pararlo. Así que ahí fui yo detrás de él, siguiéndole el juego.

No recuerdo bien como, llegamos a las alcantarillas, pero si recuerdo bien el terror que me invadió cuando el camino se cortaba en un gran agujero y, ni corto ni perezoso, Zick lo saltó. ¡Pensé que iba a morirse! Pero vi, con los ojos abiertos, como él parecía flotar en el aire.

Él me dijo que no tuviese miedo, que la Vaina estaba justo bajo sus pies y que ella no iba a dejar que cayésemos. Pudo haber sido un efecto, realmente pude morir al creerle. Pero lo hice, salte al vacío junto con él, y sorprendida me di cuenta de que aunque no podía ver nada bajo mis pies, si que notaba estar sobre una superficie rugosa.

A partir de ese día supe que todo lo que Zick me decía era cierto. Y empecé a verle con otros ojos.

Tras la Vaina llegó Magnacat, tras Magnacat fueron las Anguanas y Moog, para rematar con Hector Sinistro.

Antes de eso yo era muy fan de los cómics de súper héroes, pero entonces dejé de leerlos. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo con mentiras plasmadas en papel, cuando Zick era real, sus poderes eran reales y los villanos que enfrentábamos también?

Hay algunas cosas de él que no entiendo o cierto comportamiento suyo que me irrita a veces, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Él sigue siendo un chico, a pesar de todo. Y ellos son un poquito, solo un poquito, inferiores a nosotras.

Para resumir, Zick es el mejor héroe que conozco y estoy orgullosa de mi misma por ser su fiel compañera de aventuras.

Sí, lo admito, me... gusta... solo un poco. ¡Pero ni se os ocurra decírselo, me moriría de la vergüenza! ¡Pero antes de eso os mataría, avisados quedáis! Además, para que le quede claro a todas las lagartas sueltas por ahí. ¡Él es mio, le ví primero! ¿OKEY? ¿Está entendido? Mejor.

Hasta pronto: Elena Patata, Refugiadora ;)


	2. Greta

**— LO QUE PIENSO DE ZICK —**

 ** _Greta_**

* * *

¿Qué que pienso de Zick? Bueno, ¿y qué queréis que una madre os diga sobre su hijo, qué no sea que es el mejor hijo que se puede pedir?

No soy tonta, se perfectamente que mi pequeño lo ha pasado muy mal por ser "especial". No es fácil hacerse la desentida por diez años, fingiendo que no ves a los monstruos que viven en tu propia casa o a los fantasmas de tus difuntos padres. Por mucho tiempo rogué en silencio porque mi pequeño no me odiara por mentirle de esa forma sobre si mismo, sobre lo que realmente es, sobre lo que se esperaba de él un futuro, sobre su padre... Gracias al cielo mis plegarias fueron escuchadas. Pero esa es una de las cualidades de mi hijo, que sabe perdonar. Lo sacó de mi, supongo.

Otra de las cualidades de Zick es que es un superviviente.

Al principio mi marido y yo teníamos reticencia a tener hijos. No malpenseis, queríamos ser padres con toda nuestra alma. Pero yo soy refugiadora y él es un domador. Sabíamos perfectamente que la mezcla de razas era algo peligroso, pues por mucho que los domadores sean tan parecidos a nosotros, los humanos, siguen siendo monstruos y nosotros eramos la primera pareja interracial de la historia en ese sentido. Si teníamos un hijo, no sabíamos como sería... ni si sobreviviría.

La adopción no era una posibilidad para nosotros, pues ya habíamos tentado mucho a la suerte suplicándole a los tutores máximos que permitieran nuestra unión, como para que aceptaran a un humano en su aquelarre. Siempre pudimos adoptar a una niña y más adelante convertirla en una refugiadora, como hicieron conmigo y más adelante yo misma hice con Elena. Pero tanto Zob como yo deseábamos un niño.

Ya nos habíamos obligado a resignarnos, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.

No voy a mentir, mi embarazo no fue uno fácil, varías veces estuve a punto de perder a mi bebé no nacido, fueron cinco meses en los que trate de todo para que el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de mí, mi futuro hijo al que ya amaba con toda mi alma, no muriese. Pues estaba segura de que yo moriría con él.

Durante el último mes, el quinto (había que reconocer que los domadores se desarrollaban rápido), el miedo me invadió, pues repentinamente dejé de sentir sus patadas dentro de mi y, para mi horror, mi vientre comenzó a sangrar. ¡No, no podía estar pasando! ¡Esa no podía ser la sangre de mi pequeño! Y realmente no era su sangre, si no la mía.

La noche que Zick nació, yo morí, literalmente, morí. Pero entonces algo ocurrió. Colocarón a mi bebé en mis brazos, poco antes de que mi corazón dejará de latir por falta de sangre. Era un bebé pálido y muy pequeño. Enfermo. Pero cuando yo morí repentinamente, mi pequeño me revivió. Sí, lo hizo. De alguna forma pasó parte de su energía vital a mi difunto cuerpo y logró revivirlo. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Así fue como nuestras sospechas se confirmaron, sabiendo que Zick, como el primer híbrido de la historia, sería diferente del resto de domadores. Pero a mi me daba igual. Pues era mi hijo y estaba vivo. Vivo a pesar de todos los fallos de su corazoncito y pulmones en desarrollo que le causaron su actual asma. Vivo a pesar de darme la mitad de su energía vital. No necesitaba pedir más. Ambos nos debemos la vida mutuamente, aunque él no lo sepa.

Como humano, se acordó que Zick asistiría a las escuelas humanas de mañana para que aprendiera a integrarse en la sociedad humana. Pero como domador, él era tan "peligroso" como el resto, así que crecería en un Oasis de Detención, siendo vigilado por su propio tutor, como el resto de niños domadores y asistirá a las clases de dominación de las tardes.

Pero cuando mi bebé cumplió tres años, Magnacat atacó a mi marido. Zick no lo sabe, pero en ese tiempo lo que Magnacat realmente buscaba era a él, el único híbrido de humano y domador del mundo, y aprovecharse de sus poderes superiores. Entonces, nos dimos cuenta, mi hijo era un tesoro, no solo para nosotros, si no también para nuestros enemigos. Así que decidimos apartar a Zick del mundo de los monstruos. Se criaría en un Oasis de Detención, tendría a su tutor, pero sería criado enteramente como un humano. Con suerte sin entrenamiento jamás descubriría sus poderes, no le dejamos ver a su padre encogido por los poderes de Magnacat, así que fingiriamos que murió, los viajes al centro estaban prohibidos para él, por sus "alergias", así jamás vería Big Burg-si... y nunca preguntaría por los monstruos de la casa, si él pensaba que estaba todo en su cabeza.

Sí, acepté criar a mi pequeño de forma que él pensará estar totalmente loco. ¿Pero realmente se me puede culpar, si la otra opción era que estuviera siempre en el punto de mira de las fuerzas oscurar? Él no lo hizo.

Los años de ver a mi bebé cada vez más triste, cargando sobre sus hombros la vida de un marginado social, me rompía por dentro a mi también...

Entonces llegó Elena a su vida.

La primera niña que no le daba la espalda, la primera que realmente le escuchaba porque le interesaba lo que tuviera que decir, no para burlarse de él más tarde, la primera que le hizo pasar buenos momentos.

Sí, soy consciente que su presencia fue lo que hizo que Zick se diera al fin cuenta de que lo que estaba mal con él no era la locura precisamente y que durante toda su vida le habíamos mentido.

Fue cuando comenzamos a entrenarle como domador, de manera rápida para recuperar el tiempo perdido, que los monstruos-ska volvieron a ir tras él, pues se terminó la farsa de que él no era más que un simple humano. Pero él, junto con Elena, ha sabido sortear todos los peligros.

Por supuesto, me preocupó al extremo cuando eso pasa y cuando me lo traen a casa inconsciente, pues soy su madre y él, por mucho que crezca, es mi amado bebé. Pero eso no quita lo muy orgullosa que estoy de él. Pues todos los baches que le ha puesto la vida, los ha superado.

Criarle no es fácil, pero me da una gran satisfacción ahora que no hay mentiras entre nosotros y que puedo ver una sonrisa sentida en su rostro todos lo días.

Y sé que en el futuro, cuando se independice, podré estar tranquila, si lo hace con una chica como Elena. Pues a una madre no se la puede engañar, y se que mi pequeño no la mira solo como una amiga. Y cuando decida actuar en base a sus sentimientos, yo estaré hay para ayudarles. Pues antes que ellos, estuvimos su padre y yo.

Ah, ¿por qué tienen que crecer tan rápido?

Con amor: Greta Barrimore, Refugiadora.


	3. Timothy

**— LO QUE PIENSO DE ZICK —**

 ** _Timothy_**

* * *

Durante más de 300 años de mi vida, he sido el Tutor de su familia. Sin embargo, en todas esas generaciones de niños Domadores que he tenido que críar (y, dolorosamente, apresar en algunos casos), no he visto un Domador más busca pleitos que Zick. Y eso que tuve que soportar la infancia de su tía Armelía (o, como se hace llamar ante los humanos, Emily). En serio, parece como si tuviera un imán de malas situaciones dentro de sí.

Les dije a los Tutores Máximos que criar a un niño en un Oasis de Detención, sin que supiera que los monstruos a su alrededor son delincuentes, desencadenaría problemas en el futuro. Pero ellos estaban seguros de que a pesar de mi juventud, sabría guiar al niño en esa situación y, francamente, esa afirmación me dio tanto honor como miedo.

Por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros contó con la existencia de Elena Patata.

Zick nunca había tenido amigos antes de ella y, francamente, aunque eso fuera realmente triste, me beneficiaba. Lo hacía porque sin amigos, Zick no tenía excusas ni ganas de salir al exterior. Además de que cero niños humanos a su alrededor era cero niños humanos y cero niños híbridos en peligro. Así de simple.

Ah, después de que superamos lo de Zob y tuvimos mucho cuidado de comunicarnos con él sin que Zick se diera cuenta, tratar solo con un niño víctima de los abusones del colegio era realmente algo sencillo. El niño especial que pensé que sería realmente difícil de solventar resultaba no ser un dolor de cabeza, en realidad. Y yo no podía estar más agradecido.

Hasta que los Patata se mudaron a la casa de al lado.

Muchos creen que odio a Elena porque varías veces traté alejarla de Zick, llegando incluso a soltar una Vaina para ese fin. Pero en realidad me preocupaba tanto por ella como por Zick. Elena no tenía poderes y se estaba metiendo en un terreno desconocido, donde no podría ver el peligro acercarse aunque lo tuviera delante de las narices, y él no estaba entrenado como para ser capaz de protegerla. Además, cabe destacar que como Zick había sido alejado de Big Burg-si, no tenía ni idea de lo que era un Tutor Máximo. Por lo que para él yo no era más que un gato, ¿y quién le hace caso a los consejos de un gato? Sin duda razonar con él cuando Elena era totalmente humana fue un auténtico dolor de cabeza por este hecho.

Desistí de separarlos, sin embargo, pues cuando Magnacat y sus Androgorcas aparecieron en escena, ella resultó ser más obediente y perceptiva que Zick. Pronto entendió que entre las paredes de la casa Barrimore yo era la ley y que todo lo que yo decía debía seguirse al pie de la letra, si no querían problemas. Y cuando ella se hubo aprendido el libro del Domador desde el principio hasta el final (cosa que debería haber hecho Zick, por cierto) demostrándome así su entrega, me hizo darme cuenta que apoyando esa amistad estaba dejando a mi niño en las manos correctas y que estaría lo suficientemente protegido.

Porque sí, he guiado a muchos niños Domadores hasta la edad adulta, pero ninguno de ellos era "huérfano". El hecho de que Zob no pudiera cumplir sus labores como padre, me llevó a hacerme yo cargo de eso. Así que Zick es como el hijo que jamás tuve. Un hijo medianamente desobediente e inconsciente, pero un hijo al fin y al cabo y yo lo amo como tal. Es _mi_ niño. El resto de Tutores Máximos lo saben bien.

Se obligaron a verlo cuando fui suspendido como Tutor de la familia porque Jeremy, con mucha más edad y experiencia que yo, me tachó de incompente por permitir que Zick se enfrentase a Magnacat, y tal vez tuviera razón. Sin embargo, en el momento más insospechado, ahí estaba Zick en medio del vestíbulo de los Tutores Máximos. Habiendo desobedecido a Jeremy utilizó sus Tele-Patines para aparecer en el edificio más importante de Big Burg-si, quebrantando varias reglas únicamente para darme un mensaje tan sencillo como "te echo de menos".

Como no, me enfande con él por eso, pero también es verdad que ese acto me llegó a lo más profundo del corazón.

También sirvió para que los Tutores se dieran cuenta de que cuando se trata de tener eencerrado a Zick, hasta un Tutor experimentado como Jeremy falla. Por lo que con el tiempo volví a la casa Barrimore con mis Monstruos y, sobretodo, con él.

Zick es un auténtico inconsciente con imán para los problemas, pero también es mi tutelado favorito, así que no hay nada que no haría por él.

Atentamente: Timothy Toth, Tutor Máximo.


	4. Theo

**— LO QUE PIENSO DE ZICK —**

 ** _Theo_**

* * *

Yo era un hombre normal y corriente, tremendamente respetable, cuidaba bien de mi familia, no tenía fallas... Hasta que un día descubro que el mundo no era como yo creía, si no que las historias más fantásticas, las mismas que yo creía estupideces, eran ciertas. ¿Y cómo me enteré? Pues resultó que Greta, mi única y querida hija, estaba enamorada de un monstruo. Literalmente, un monstruo.

Para los hombres reservados y chapados a la antigua como yo ya nos es suficientemente difícil darle a un hombre la mano de su niñita, como para que aun por encima ese hombre no sea humano.

Los Barrimore siempre habían sido una familia que llamaban la atención. No eran sociables, casi nunca salían de su casa, de la cual parecía que salían gemidos lastimeros y otros ruidos así por las noches. Eso en mis tiempos era suficiente para mirar por encima del hombro a alguien. Nadie sabía con que se ganaban la vida.

Los que más salian de casa eran sus hijos por las mañanas para ir a la escuela, después se desaparecían por las tardes. Su hija mayor, Emily, nunca daba buenas vibraciones. Engreída como nadie y siempre rodeada de un aura de negatividad. Yo estaba muy contento de que mi Greta no fuera amiga de esa joven, sin embargo sabía que tenía cierto enamoramiento por el menor de los Barrimore.

Zob era un buen chico, hasta envidiable, su mayor pena era ser un Barrimore. De no tener ese apellido seguramente nadie le habría mirado mal. No me opuse cuando Greta comenzó a acercarse a él con actitud romántica. Como padre sobreprotector tenía una espina clavada, pero aun así aceptaba la relación.

Claro, hasta que descubrí la verdad.

Los monstruos-si, los monstruos-ska, los domadores, los fantasmas... Me abrieron los ojos muy difícilmente, lo admito, aunque ahora vivo (o muero, como lo queráis ver) muy bien siendo parte de este mundo surrealista.

Mi niña se casó con Zob, que era un domador de monstruos. No fue fácil vivir con ella en un Oasis de Detención para monstruos (de alguna forma la noticia de que la casa de los Barrimore era en realidad una cárcel no fue sorprendente), pero ella era extremadamente feliz, así que yo también. Además, los monstruos del Oasis no eran lo que me esperaba. Era entretenido vivir con ellos, además de que yo no los consideraba reclusos (¿encarcelado por cantar mal? Y solo es un ejemplo, sus "delitos" eran de risa). ¿Saber qué no tendría nietos? Fue duro, pero era por la seguridad del mundo. Mi esposa y yo ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea, cuando Greta cayó "enferma". Saber que estaba embarazada no fue del todo un alivio, pues no fue un embarazo normal. Su vida y la de la criatura corrían peligro.

Mi nieto... Zick es realmente un caso aparte. Verle la carita hizo que los cinco meses de calvario valieran la pena. Era medio monstruo, su vida no iba a ser fácil, pero desde la primera vez que lo cargué en brazos prometí que siempre iba a estar para él.

Y estuve. Y estoy. Y menos mal.

Me alegro de pertenece al mundo de los monstruos, porque aunque ahora sea un fantasma, mis seres queridos pueden verme y, seamos francos, Zick necesita y mucho de mi mano dura, porque mi santa madre con la juventud de estos tiempos y disculpad mis palabras soeces.

Aun así me enorgullezco de él. Es joven pero ya se ha ganado el respeto de todos, es un héroe. Un Grange con todas las palabras, aunque su apellido sea Barrimore. Solo le falta ser un caballero, en eso siempre suspende, menos mal que es agradable con la dama que es Elena (ah, el poder del amor).

Amo a mi nieto, pero aún tengo cuentas pendientes con su crianza, menos mal que después de la muerte ya no te cansas.

Saludos cordiales: Theo Grange, humano difunto.


	5. Jeremy

**— LO QUE PIENSO DE ZICK —**

 ** _Jeremy_**

* * *

Ezequiel Zick Barrimore. Sin duda un nombre que merece encabezar un archivo aparte.

No dejó de pasar de boca en boca desde que nació. Siendo el primer híbrido de la historia, estaba constantemente vigilado. Se le encargó a Timothy Toth su tutelaje, como le correspondía siendo el carcelero de los Zick, pero el resto de Tutores Máximos estuvimos siempre en la sombra. Todo cambio en su día a día nos llegaba noticificado como urgente, desde su primer día en la guardería humana hasta la "desaparición" de su padre, la dirección y copia de los archivos medicos de los niños humanos que lo acosaban... Saltaban las alarmas si pillaba un catarro. Todo era necesario para alumbrar y desarrollar el plan de exportación del chico.

Sí, lo creíamos peligroso, no sabíamos como iba a responder su cuerpo mestizo cuando comenzase a madurar y el hecho de llevar una vida asocial tan caótica... Vivimos lo mismo con Hector Sinistro y no queríamos tener que preocuparnos de otro Domador Oscuro adolescente, cuyo nivel de poder no sabíamos controlar y con sed de venganza para con la raza humana. Acordamos que en cuanto llegase a la pubertad lo trasladaríamos al Triángulo de las Bermudas y ahí se quedaría para siempre. Todo domador que ha entrado ahí, nunca ha salido. Estaría encerrado, pero a salvo, viviendo una envidiable vida caribeña, y de paso nosotros también nos salvábamos.

Todo suponiendo que sobreviviese.

No le dijimos nada a Greta Barrimore porque no queríamos alarmarla, pero los exámenes médicos anuales de Zick no estaban bien. Disfrazamos la insuficiencia cardíaca que sufría desde nacimiento y sus taponadas vías respiratorias como un problema de asma común. Fue fácil jugar con las mentes de los pediatras humanos. Solo nosotros sabíamos que los poderes de Zick eran demasiado grandes para un domador de su edad. Y para empeorarlo él tenía el cuerpo de un enfermo niño humano, nada preparado para soportar dentro de si un poder milenario. A cada año sus genes de domador consumían más sus genes humanos. Estaba muriendo. Y ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a decírselo a la madre.

Mientras viviese, sin embargo, era una potente amenaza. Magnacat quería su poder para sí, con él habría dominado el mundo de los monstruos en un chasquido de dedos. Hector Sinistro veía en él potencial de un aprendiz sirviente del mal, los espectros negros con suficiente sesera estaban al corriente de que, en caso de devorarlo, solo su poder llegaba para devolverles la vida a dos de ellos. Y en lo personal Zick no tenía buena relación con las anguanas, debido a su parentesco con Ermelia.

Yo nunca tuve miedo. Ezequiel Zick Barrimore solo significaba para mi datos escritos un papel. Un niño asocial que no tenía mucho que hacer de su vida más allá de respirar. Que ya le costaba debido a su salud tambaleante. En cuanto lo viéramos asentado en las Bermudas estaba convencido de que hasta lo agradecería... algún día.

Entonces, le conocí personalmente.

Los papeles escritos se transformaron en un niño necio capaz de darlo todo por cualquier causa que creyera justa (sobretodo si esa causa era sacarme de quicio, al parecer). Él, teniendo como único apoyo a una niña humana, se enfrentó al mismísimo Magnacat, sin conocer las repercusiones que eso podía causar, solo para salvar a los Tutores secuestrados. Solo 10 años y ya había comenzado a tomar la justicia por su mano. Muchos de mis compañeros Tutores se asombraron por eso, pero a mi solo me pudo llegar una frase a la cabeza.

La ignorancia es atrevida. Estúpido niño ignorante. Actuando así le había delatado al enemigo su posición, tantos esfuerzos que pasamos para esconderlo y mantenerlo a salvo se fueron a la basura en solo un día, además le había mostrado el mundo de los monstruos a una humana. Cuando yo era joven eso se traducía como alta traición. Y Timothy Toth había permitido aquello.

Entonces si que comencé a sentir miedo. Ese día la causa había sido la ignorancia, a ningún niño se le pasa por la cabeza nada de lo anterior a la hora de hacer algo. Pero si no se hacía nada, ¿qué pasaría después, cuando tuviera conciencia? Me vasto recordarles a los otros Tutores los inicios de Hector Sinistro para que decieran tomar cartas en el asunto.

Destituyeron a Toth de su puesto por negligencia y me convirtieron a mi en el nuevo tutor del chico. Tal vez fue rastrero, pero solo pensaba en el bien de todos. Mano dura era lo que Zick Barrimore necesitaba para bajar de la nube. Por supuesto que no iba a ser blando. Pero terco como era, no tardó en levantarse contra mi, teniendo el apoyo de los otros monstruos. No me importo, era la reacción que ya me esperaba de una oveja negra como él. Acabaría por domésticarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Ya no podía separlo de Elena Patata, nos podíamos apartar de su lado a la única amiga que tenía, eso lo desmoralizaría totalmente y nos aseguráriamos un segundo Domador Oscuro, pero podía usarla en mi beneficio.

A ella y a todo el amplio abanico de posibilidades. Nos dimos cuenta nada más comenzó el entrenamiento, cuanto más conocía sobre si mismo y aprendía a controlar su poder, su salud mejoraba y se convertía en un gran apoyo para nosotros.

Para resumirlo, desde que Zick entró en mi vida se convirtió en mi grano en el culo. Me contestaba, me miraba por encima del hombro (lo cual no le era difícil teniendo yo la forma de un gato), no hacía caso de mis avisos y siempre encontraba la manera de desobedecerme.

Estuve a punto de dejarle como caso perdido y pagarle yo mismo el billete a las bahamas, cuando ocurrió.

Como todo el pequeño vándalo que era encontró la manera de colarse en el edificio de mayor importancia de Big Burg-si para montar una escena. Mi sentimiento de hartazgo hacía él era totalmente correspondido, pues rompió varias reglas, solo para intentar tener a Timothy de nuevo a su lado.

Nunca me había sentido tan despreciado como en aquel día, os lo juro. Lo sorprendente es que realmente me dolió. En mis más de 900 años de vida no había dejado que un domador joven me tocase la fibra, ellos para mi eran solo trabajo y ya estaba. Pero al parecer en algún momento Zick había logrado calarme hondo, porque aunque nunca lo admitire en voz alta, me cele totalmente de la relación que tenía con Timothy.

Porque con solo una frase Toth consiguió lo que yo no pude con mano dura.

 _Jeremy es tu tutor ahora. Puedes tratar de obecerle, por mi._

Era obvio que Zick no me soportaba, pero comenzo a ser más manso por Timothy. Por primera vez comprendió que sus rabietas podían causarle problemas a su tutor y bajó el ritmo.

Y comprendí lo idiota que había sido.

Una oveja negra no se habría arriesgado ha hacer todo lo que Zick hacía solo porque sí. Los líos en los que se metía siempre eran propiciados por el mismo motivo: proteger a alguien. A Elena. A su padre. A los Tutores. A los compañeros de clase, que aunque a sus ojos no lo merecían, él se llegó a arriesgar por ellos más de una vez... a quien fuera.

Ese niño era un necio, arrogante, irrespetuoso, pero era un héroe. Me tocó la fibra, porque aunque fuera gracias a la intervención de Toth, comenzó a escucharme y a tan corta edad consiguió lo imposible. Sacar del mapa a tres grandes amenzas, la libertad para su raza. ¿Qué no puede hacer este chico?

Ezequiel Zick Barrimore es un grano en el culo y muchas veces es del tipo de alumnos de los que te hacen replantearte dos veces si vale la pena salir de la cama por las mañanas. Pero cuando es necesario siempre da la cara y eso es admirable.

La verdad es que utilizo mano dura con él porque sé que tiene potencial para lograr grandes cosas. En el fondo solo espero que no me decepcione, sería un gran golpe para mi.

Creo le tomé demasiado cariño para ser bueno.

Ah, por cierto, si divulgan está información clasificada, considerense apresados de por vida.

Sinceramente: el Tutor Máximo, Jeremy Joth.


End file.
